Godzilla vs lucy
Description Tokyo vs elfen lied when this two powerful anti heroes come face to face to a fight to the death IMG 4695-1-.jpg|Original KillingMachines.jpg|Jioto576 Introduction Anti heroes they are strong but these two anti heroes are the best wiz: Godzilla the king of the monsters boomstick: Or lucy the murder lady from elfen lied he's wiz and im boomstick, and it's are job to analyze there weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle Godzilla Wiz: The year was 1954, when Japan and America where testing their destructive new hydrogen bombs across the pacific. Thinking that it was fine as long as they dident cause a war. Boomstick: But what it caused would make war the least of their problems. Wiz: Godzilla standing 150 meters high and weighing 60,000 metric tons or 180,000 tons for us Americans Godzilla is an unstoppable force of nature. Boomstick: Godzilla's main and most famous weapon is his deadly atomic breath, capable of leveling mountains, islands, cities, planets, moons, BLACK HOLES, you name it. Wiz: Well all that depends on the variant and amount of power Godzilla puts into the blast. Boomstick: Still better than any cheap star wars lasers. Wiz: Godzilla's other weapons include his nucular pulse where he lets out a supercharged radioactive shock wave with extreme heat just in case he finds himself surrounded. And he also has magnetic powers but they would be useless against organic foes. Boomstick: Godzilla's nucular powers are not his only offence, he is strong enough to lift a galaxy, wait WHAT, what movie does he do that in. Wiz: Well he beat Thor in strength meaning any feats of strength for Thor also go to him including lifting Galactus and throwing things across galaxies except on a higher scale. Boomstick: Oh, that explains a lot. Wiz: And he can also has a gravity defying drop kick in his arsenal along with the ability to supercharge his physical blows with radiation such as his claws, fangs, and tail swipes. He even on occasion uses his spines as weapons to impale or slash his foes like rows of swords. Boomstick: What why cant my lizard do that. Wiz: * looks at Boomstick like he is a retard* Boomstick: What? Wiz: Never mind, anyways Godzilla is one of the most durable characters in his world Boomstick: He's fallen into a volcano, survived a black hole twice then destroyed it, got hit by the meteor that destroyed the dinosaurs, was trapped in the mantle of the earth for 5 days and more. Wiz: And his regeneration is powerful enough to grow back his entire body from a beating heart. Wiz: Despite his size and animalistic appearance Godzilla is not dumb, he is shown mainly in the showa series to be a thinking animal even thinking of a plan to beat King Ghidorah all at the same time fighting Gigan and when he escaped the black hole that would require moving faster than light. boomstick: he can also turn to buring godzilla and become totaly unstobble wiz: well in this battle we are not puting buring godzilla to make this battle fair Boomstick: ok, but does he have a weakness Wiz: But like all powerful characters Godzilla does have his weaknesses, he has a short temper which could be an advantage or weakness depending on the situation and unlike the rest of his body his gills are not armored, to add to this the second brain in his tail once destroyed could instantly paralyze him rendering him immobile even though going for this brain could be risky do to his tail constantly thrashing. wiz: he does have a burning form, but if it's destroyed, earth is destroyed. boomstick: oh my wiz: Well Godzilla all ways finds ways to kill the enemy, there is a reason we call him the King of the Kaiju. (Godzilla roars) Lucy wiz: mysterys they come from earth, like bigfoot, lochness monster and the bloop boomstick: yah but there all fake wiz: yes until these things called vectors come to earth and they need a queen and they chose lucy lucy killing guards boomstick: i could see the reason why wiz: sigh''' lucy aslo know a nyu was a orfen and was left alone by here family ' boomstick: so wiz: you told me you where in a orfen with no home boomstick: shut up wiz: what ever any way lucy was appanted and she was bully by some kids boomstick: it's those horns right wiz: yes it is boomstick: yikes thats tuff, but then she saw a dog and she addopted and they beacame best friends until does bullys saw it and kill it. wiz: Wiz: This was the first time Lucy unleashed her psychokinetic vectors. As a Diclonius queen, Lucy is meant to use these vectors to infect ordinary human beings with the diclonius virus. boomstick: then she kill does bullys and escape until she got shot with a sniper and taken to a lab wiz: they study here until she broke out and kill the gaurds, and escape boomstick: yikes boomstick: she has 28 vectors and 36 feet, and they are on here back, hey wiz are there some vectors on her butt wiz: what no boomstick: ok, just makeing sure wiz: her personality is ruthlessly tormented and at times was herself a sadistic tormentor in her own right, driven by both the cruelty she found so often in life, but also by the knowledge that love and acceptance was possible. She succeeded to find a love interest, and it was a boy named kouta boomstick: yep that boy change her life wiz: also lucy's vectors are really strong, they can bend metal and crush skulls and can boomstick: punch islands like damm thats amazing like how wiz: the punch was taken in space and come down witch was a nuke explosion, and Well, here's something else to think about. The explosions caused by her vectors are so great, they can even create natural disasters, such as tidal waves and earthquakes, and the vectors on their own are powerful enough to sink battleships. boomstick: wow wiz: thats not the only thing she has done she killed over 9,000 people, caught a bullet in 0.0006 seconds, survived mariko's bomb, tossed a 75 ton boulder, blocked SLAM missiles, caused a 9.2 earthquake, destroyed 2 battleships & multiple buildings, defeated Nana, Bando, Anna, & Mariko boomstick: wow wiz: she vibrate at different frequencies for different results boomstick: wow wiz: she also has High stamina, Even when slowly melting and dying on her deathbed, Lucy was able to power through the intense pain to fight off an entire military assault herself, pushing her abilities to new peaks in the process boomstick: wow thats just wow so what can beat her wiz: well Lucy is emotionally unstable, and during times of stress or trauma, she may revert to her harmless, innocent persona as Nyuu. Lucy will lose control of her Vectors if her Pineal gland is inhibited or if her horns are broken, though she will regain control after a short period of time and her horns will eventually regrow as well. It is very difficult for her to use her Vectors while she is under extreme pain, but Lucy's willpower is strong enough that she can force herself to anyways. Using her highest frequency of Vectors will take so much energy that she will damage her body thanks to entropy, eventually to the point that she will begin to melt and die. boomstick: she melts like a ice cream wiz: i think boomstick: cool wiz: yes true all powerful characters do have weakness but with kouta by here side she might became a good person boomstick: thats sucks, i want to watch here kill some more wiz: go right ahead, well she may be a murder but with here vectors she well all ways be '''the Diclonius Queen' lucy killing offeciers. It's time for a death battle all right the combatets are set, it's time for a death battle pre fight godzilla was swimming in the water until he saw a town. he get up godzilla: roar lucy was walking around until she herd a roar lucy: nyu then she look up and it's godzilla, godzilla was going to stomp her but lucy was ready to kill fight lucy's vetors hold godzilla's leg, making sure he dose not step on her, then her vectors left him and throw him on the ground, godzilla was confuse, he look down to see what hit him and it was a little pink hair girl godzilla: roar godzilla gets ready to shot his atomic breath at lucy but lucy vectors punch godzilla's face and godzilla's atomic breath hit a building and it colabs on him. lucy: that was a close one before lucy walk away, godzilla got up and mad godzilla: roar lucy: ok i should of know he would survive that godzilla tried to stomp on her again but lucy's vector leap off the ground and godzilla miss, godzilla tails whip lucy, lucy was in air and she fall on a building. lucy: oww lucy: man he is tuff, human are easy but giant monster are though godzilla looks for lucy in the building, he saw her but lucy was taunting him lucy: nah nah nah naah godzilla got mad, he breath his atomic breath but lucy leaps with her vectors off the building and land on godzilla's back her vector rip the spikes off of godzilla's back and use the broken spike on his nech godzilla: roar godzilla shack and grab the spike on his neck to the ground, lucy lose her balench and fall on her butt lucy: owww my butt lucy rubs her butt so it can stop hearting before lucy can do anything, godzilla shots is atomic breath at lucy, lucy was hit but the vectors project from the atomic breath smoke aperd and lucy was burn and mad godzilla: roar godzilla tride to stomp her but lucy vectors grab his toe and rip it off godzilla roar in pain lucy vectors from godzilla's toe at godzilla, and hits godzilla's face, godzilla rub his head and lucy leaps out again godzilla looks for lucy and he could not find here, until lucy punch godzilla in the face and here vectors went to the face and rip godzilla's eye out godzilla roar in pain then lucy punches throw godzilla's chest, blood come out of godzilla, godzilla gets back up and tries punches lucy but here vectors project here but godzilla has to strong and punches lucy and lucy when straight to ground then godzilla was ready to shot his atomic breath and he shot his atomic breath at lucy and the city was on fire godzilla: roar before he walks out, lucy punches godzilla back with here vecotrs and godzilla fell, he look back and saw lucy with blood lucy: that's it im going to kill you even it might destroy the city lucy use her vectors to get up on the sky far away from godzilla lucy: let's finsh these godzilla: roar lucy's vector went up to outer space,godzilla's going use his super stomic breath to fire at lucy, godzilla is ready to use his super stomic breath lucy look down and saw the monster ready to attack but lucy smiled lucy: these is it, die lucy's vectors is comming down to hit godzilla while godzilla shots his super atomic breath, lucy use some of her vectors to procet her from the super atomic breath, while they are both coming at each other, godzilla atomic hit lucy's vectors that are protecting her while the ofers are almost at godzilla but the super atomic breath breaks the sheild and hits lucy and the vectors hit godzilla boooom!!!!! the city is destroyed, lucy died from the super stomic breath but godzilla survie but he is bleeding and loseing a arm but he is fine godzilla:roar KO! results boomstick: that was beautiful wiz: was these was a close one, lucy does have the agillty and mobilty but boomstick: but what boomstick: This character has fought against some of the most powerful beings in its universe, is extremely difficult to kill. wiz: yes true wiz: lucy and godzilla stenght were equal, lucy punch an island and godzilla lift kazer gidhora. wiz: but godzilla could survie a metor and lucy vetors here like a metor boomstick: well lucy was a crazy fighter but she could not even stood up to godzilla's strengh and durabilty wiz: and come on do you guys see lucy fight a monster boomstick: long live the king of the monster wiz:the winner is godzilla Advantages and Disadvantages Godzilla - Winner +stronger +durable +faster + experince =intellegince - not quick - hard to catch lucy lucy -Loser +agillty +MOBILTY =intellegince -weaker -not as durabel -slower digital track Vote Who do you think would win ? Godzilla Lucy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Elfen Lied vs Godzilla" Themed Death Battles Category:'Creation'-themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles